Love Potion Number Nine
by Jack E. Peace
Summary: "You're making a love potion? No way." Skye laughs. "No. Way." Jemma huffs out a breath. "It's not…it's for science!"


**Disclaimer: **Not mine.

**A/N: **So this prompt came my way via fitzskymmons on tumblr and hopefully I haven't messed it up too badly! I tried to keep this story routed in science but, given the subject matter, you need to suspend disbelief for a little bit and cut me some slack! I know how to Google and that's about it!

It happens completely by accident.

Jemma Simmons knows her scientific history well enough to know that this can often be the case. You're trying to accomplish one thing and stumble upon something else completely by accident. When Penicillin was discovered, they called it kismet. When they figured out how to make dynamite, they called it serendipity.

Jemma just calls it irksome.

But she should have known better. She sort of brought this situation on herself. She should never have been toying with those chemicals in the first place, should never have been using the lull in missions and SHIELD-requisitioned research to work on an idea that had flittered into her brain and wouldn't leave again.

It's common knowledge that love is just a series of chemical reactions. At least, Jemma is pretty sure that's common knowledge. What people attribute to fate or soul mates is simply an increased production of oxytocin and vasopressin. Attraction can be boiled down to dopamine and serotonin. Nothing remotely like destiny or inevitability is involved. Jemma finds it fascinating, though she can understand why some people might not feel the same way. Because when you can boil even romance down to science, where's the magic in the world?

Thankfully Jemma doesn't need magic in her world. She needs science and facts and theories that can be proved by research and experimentation. And when she starts to wonder if it would be possible to create a chemical compound that could induce or replicate the feelings of love and attraction in anyone who was dosed with it, Jemma knows that she's not going to be able to let the idea go until she either creates the chemical or fails miserably. She definitely understands the risks that go along with the successful creation of such a compound. She would never _actually_ do anything with what would effectively be a love potion. But it would definitely give her a way to pass the time.

So Jemma tinkers around in her lab, humming to herself and focused so completely on her project that she doesn't even realize that Skye has stepped into the lab until the other woman speaks. "You look busy."

Jemma jumps in surprise and turns around to face Skye. "Oh. Well. I'm just…" Jemma feels her cheeks grow pink as she thinks about having to admit to someone what she's doing. It's purely scientific, of course, this love potion that she's working on. But it sounds like witch craft when she thinks about saying it out loud. "Experimenting."

Skye leans against the table and crosses her arms over her chest. "What are you working on?"

Jemma is never quite sure whether Skye is truly interested or just making conversation. She comes into the lab frequently, though she usually has her laptop with her and sits at one of the tables to work while Jemma and Fitz work around her. Jemma has gotten used to her presence; in fact, she quite enjoys it. But she always worries about answering this particular question because "what are you working on" never has a simple answer.

Plus, you know, there's the whole admitting to creating a love potion thing.

"Oh…it's nothing." Jemma waves her hand dismissively. "Just something to pass the time."

Jemma turns away from Skye and focuses her attention back on her chemical compound. She's steadily increasing the heat in an effort to create a gas instead of a liquid, which would make for easier delivery. If the chemical was ever to be used. Which, of course, not going to happen.

Concentrating on something as simple as altering the heat of the burner is harder than it should be now that Skye is hanging around. Everything seems to be harder with Skye around.

Skye peers over her shoulder and Jemma forces herself to have tunnel vision. Like there's nothing more important than her lab and the compounds that she's working with. Once that would have been true. Now she wonders.

"What is it?" Skye questions.

"It's…uh…" Jemma clears her throat. "Well I've simply been running experiments on the chemical components that have been known to cause sensations of love and physical attraction and attachment and seeing if I can replicate them in the lab and cause the same results."

Sounds much better than "love potion." Jemma is pleased with herself.

Skye seems to be processing her words for a second before realization dawns on her face and she starts grinning. "You're making a love potion? No way." She laughs. "No. Way."

Jemma huffs out a breath. "It's not…it's for science!"

But Skye just continues laughing. "That is awesome. See, if we had done stuff like this in my science class, maybe I would have gone to school."

Jemma continues her attempts at protesting but Skye just cuts her off. "Okay, question. How are you going to test it? Like to see if it works?"

Jemma opens her mouth to answer and then realizes that she can't. Because she never thought about that. Hmmm. "It's not…that's not really the point." She says. "I was just passing the time."

"Oh no, you definitely have to test it." Skye protests. "What's the point of having a love potion if you don't use it?"

"Because you're using someone's biological functions against them and taking away their free will and choice." Jemma points out and she hates the way that she sounds like she's giving Skye a lecture and taking the fun out of everything. Even though, you know, valid points. "And what's the point in having someone feel that way when it's not real?"

Skye just nods. "Okay, good point. Still…it would be kind of cool. If we were deviants completely without scruples, of course." She grins at Jemma.

And Jemma can't help but smile back. Because that's what always happens when she's around Skye. All those chemicals that she's been experimenting with get triggered and flood through her body and her brain and she finds herself smiling like an idiot with sweaty palms and a racing heart. Knowing the name of all the chemicals that are making her feel the way that she does doesn't make it any easier to manage.

Being around Skye makes Jemma feels flustered and robbed of any coherent thought. It makes her think about silly, superfluous things that she never spared much thought for before. Things like being in a relationship and kissing and holding hands and pressing her lips to the hollow of Skye's throat to see what she would do. Things like wishing that Skye felt as silly and flustered and confused as she feels.

And, apparently, being around Skye also robs her of her normal motor functions. Because when Jemma turns back around to check on the physical state of the compound, she's a lot closer to the table than she thought and rams into it with enough force to rattle the instruments and beakers that are set on the surface. And with enough force to send the burner and the test tube crashing to the ground.

The lab immediately fills with the blue-tinted smoke and Jemma can't do anything but watch helplessly as the smoke thickens and spreads throughout the room.

"Oh crap." Skye says and the worry in her voice is tempered by that tone of hers that always seems to suggest that she finds every situation, even the most horrible, to be part of some great adventure. "There's like a fan system in here right?"

Before Jemma can even speak, Skye is over by the doors and tapping away on the LCD screen that controls the functions inside the lab. Jemma hears the rattle of the air system clicking on and she feels her eyes go wide. "No, wait Skye! Don't!" Jemma hurries over to where the other girl is standing. "That's not proper quarantine procedure!"

But it's too late. The air purifying system is already sucking the gas out of the lab and replacing the contaminated air with clean oxygen. Jemma looks over at Skye and is pretty sure that there's a definite glare on her face.

At least Skye looks appropriately guilty. "Oops. Sorry." She says meekly. "I wasn't thinking."

Jemma looks up at the air vents, as though she can somehow rewind the past few minutes. But it's too late. "Yes, well. I'm quite certain that you just dispersed an untested and largely unknown chemical compound throughout The Bus and have now left the rest of our team exposed to its potential effects."

Skye just gives her a sheepishly guilty smile and says, "Oops" again like that somehow says it all. And Jemma is pretty sure that it does.

Jemma sighs and shakes her head. "Well, there's nothing we can do now." She mumbles. No use crying over the metaphorical spilled milk. "Perhaps it's nothing to worry about. How do you feel?" She questions, looking at Skye carefully.

Skye seems surprised by the question and she clears her throat, shrugging. "Same as always."

"Well that's good news." Jemma says with a nod. "It's actually quite unlikely that the love…the compound would even work. I'm sure it's harmless."

It's not.

It doesn't take long for Jemma to realize this. She's picking up the pieces of the broken test tube while Skye holds the trashcan and neither of them look up when they hear the whoosh of the doors sliding open. "Oh, Jemma, there are you." Fitz says cheerfully. "I've been looking everywhere for you."

Jemma doesn't look up. "Well that's ridiculous. This should have been the first place you looked." She mumbles.

Fitz comes over to stand beside her, so close that his leg is practically brushing against her shoulder and Jemma looks up at him. "What's the matter, Fitz?"

"Oh, nothing." Fitz assures her, a lazy smile on his face. But he doesn't move out of her space or even seem to realize that he's crowding her. "Nothing's the matter. Everything is great."

Jemma glances over at Skye, who has a perplexed look on her face. Skye just arches an eyebrow and Jemma shrugs. She's long since giving up trying to understand Fitz.

Jemma finishes collecting the shards of glass and when she moves to stand, Fitz reaches for her and pulls her to her feet. Jemma just stares at him because she's honestly not sure what else she's supposed to do. "There we go." Fitz beams at her and Jemma realizes that his hand is still resting on the small of her back. "You look beautiful today Jemma."

Jemma is pretty sure that her mouth drops open. She tries to speak but no sound comes out. The whole lab is uncomfortably silent until Skye bursts into laughter and leans against the lab table. "Oh my God. Oh my God." She manages in between fits of laughter. "You do realize what's happening here, right?"

At first, Jemma just narrows her eyes because this type of behavior is really not very helpful right now. But then it clicks. Of course. "Oh bollocks."

Quickly Jemma steps away from Fitz and bumps into Skye. "Fitz, you…how are you feeling right now?"

"Wonderful." Fitz says with that smile still in place. "I'm feeling wonderful. How are you feeling? Can I get you anything? Tea? A sandwich? I can go make you a sandwich if you're hungry. We can even eat lunch together. Or do something else. Whatever you want."

Skye starts laughing again and Jemma just glares at her. "What?" She says defensively. "He's like a puppy. Look at him."

Jemma decides that it would be wise to ignore Skye at the moment (not that that's ever easy) and focus on one problem at a time. "Fitz, listen to me." The request is pointless because Fitz is already staring at her like she's the most interesting thing in the entire lab. "I think you might, possibly…there's a definite possibility that you might be, you see earlier I was-"

"She made a love potion." Skye chimes in because it's obvious that Jemma is going to continue floundering until she can figure out a way to not say the words 'love potion.' "And you're under the influence of it."

Jemma just nods because that's pretty much the long and short of it.

Fitz's look of adoration turns to one of confusion and he just shakes his head. "No, I don't think so." He tells Jemma frankly. "You're so lovely and wonderful Jemma. I don't need some sort of love potion to tell me that."

Jemma resists the urge to groan.

"You created a love potion?" Fitz questions and grins. "You're brilliant."

This time Jemma does groan because this is just ridiculous. And this absolutely cannot go on.

"Okay, Fitz, if you wouldn't mind giving me a little bit of space?" Jemma asks sweetly. "So that I can figure out how to snap you out of this foolishness."

But Fitz doesn't move an inch. "I can help." He offers quickly. "Or I can just watch. I don't mind."

Jemma rolls her eyes so dramatically that she thinks she might put Skye to shame. Against her better judgment, she puts her hands on Fitz's shoulders and then turns him toward the lab doors. "I'll call if you if I need help." She promises him. "So…goodbye Fitz."

Fitz gives her his trademark kicked puppy dog look and he looks like he can't imagine anything worse than being evicted from the lab right now. "But…Jem…"

"How about that tea?" Jemma says cheerfully. "Tea would be lovely."

Fitz brightens and quickly hurries off to fulfill her request and Jemma shakes her head as she looks back at Skye. "Hopefully he'll get distracted somewhere along the way."

"This is hilarious." Skye tells her. "I wish I was filming this right now. Instant Youtube success."

Jemma just ignores her. "Hopefully Fitz is the only one feeling the effects of the…whatever it is." She mutters, almost to herself. She looks at Skye doubtfully. "And you don't feel anything strange?"

Skye just shrugs. "I feel the same as always."

This makes no sense to Jemma. The chemical compounds that are responsible for feelings of love and affectionate are the same in men and women and Skye would have been dosed with the compound when it was at its strongest. Logically, she should be mimicking Fitz's infatuated high-schooler routine.

Not that Jemma's complaining. Fitz is easy to resist and roll her eyes at. Jemma worries that she might not be able to do the same if Skye flounced into the lab and told her that she was brilliant and lovely. She feels ashamed even thinking like that because it wouldn't be Skye saying those things and any response on her part would be her taking advantage of Skye in such a state. So…to say that Jemma is relieved that Skye doesn't seem to be affected by the love potion is an understatement.

"So what do we do?" Skye questions. "Is it just going to wear off on it's own?" She purses her lips thoughtfully. "Can you make someone fall out of love with you?"

"He's not in love. It's just infatuation." Jemma says distractedly. But Skye has posed a very good and important question. "In theory, a decrease in the levels of oxytocin, serotonin and dopamine, among other things, should decrease the feelings of affection until they disappear all together. But that could take days and that's the best case scenario. Especially considering that we see each other so often." Jemma huffs out a breath and leans back against the table. "What a disaster."

Skye bumps her shoulder against Jemma's. "Hey, you got this. You're like the smartest person ever." Jemma starts to protest automatically but Skye just talks over her. "You're definitely the smartest person I know. You totally got this. You can just make some kind of…anti-love potion, right?"

Jemma nods. "In theory. But there's no precedent for anything like this. I don't even know where to start. And even I did create something, we lack test subjects and-"

"I'm pretty sure Fitz would let you stick him with a few needles." Skye grimaces. "Why did that sound so gross and weird?"

"Perhaps…" Jemma says thoughtfully. "We need to block the production of dopamine. That would be a good start…"

"We." Skye smirks. "Sure."

But Jemma is already tuning her out, her mind racing as she tries to outline her options. She knows there are several chemical compounds that impact the production of dopamine, she simply needs to figure out how to create a serum that will solve her current problem. Reducing the dopamine levels might not completely solve the problem but it feels like a solid start.

Jemma starts bustling around the lab and doesn't mind at all when Skye makes herself comfortable in one of the wheeled chairs. As distracting as having Skye around can be, Jemma realizes that she'd rather have her there than try and work through this problem all alone. Skye might not be able to actively help but it's still nice having her there.

Jemma doesn't feel like she's made a lot of progress in her experiments when she hears the lab doors whoosh open and she feels a twinge of anxiety. Clearly Fitz was not distracted while on his quest for tea and now she's going to have to deal with him all over again.

But when she looks up, Jemma is surprised to see Ward walking into the lab. At first, she's confused because Ward doesn't often waltz into the lab on his own violation. But then Jemma experiences a sinking feeling of trepidation.

"Hey, Simmons." Ward greets with a smile. It's like Skye isn't even there. This does not bode well. "You look very…scientific today."

Jemma glances down at her oversized SHIELD lab-coat and then back up at Ward and figures that it would probably be best to ignore that 'compliment' all together. Not that Ward seems to need her encouragement to continue.

"Listen, I was just thinking that we spend a lot of time together, you and I. But I don't feel like we really _know_ each other." Ward remarks, taking a step closer to her. "I thought it might be nice if we got to know each other. I'm sure you're as interesting as you are beautiful."

"Goodness gracious." Jemma mutters, shaking her head. She's sure the smolder and cheesy pick-up lines have definitely served Ward in the past. "I feel like I know you quite well, Agent Ward." She assures him. "Well enough to know that this definitely isn't you."

Ward scoffs. "What are you talking about? This is me. Me finally being honest with the way that I feel. About you, Jemma."

Skye makes a gagging noise.

"Listen to me, Ward." Jemma says and she's ashamed to admit there's a hint of desperation to her tone. "You're under the influence of a hormone altering…oh whatever. A love potion. This isn't you. What you're feeling isn't real."

Ward actually looks crushed by her words. "What I'm feeling _is_ real." He assures her. "I don't normally let myself admit these kinds of things but I'm tired of lying to myself. I'm tired of acting like I don't feel the way that I do about you."

Ward moves closer to her and reaches for her and Jemma backs away from him so quickly that she trips over her own feet and would have gone crashing to the ground if Skye hadn't reached out to steady her.

"Stop right there." Jemma instructs, holding out her hand in hopes that Ward will get the message. "When I figure out how to reverse the effects of this compound you will thank me for kicking you out here. Now go." She says as firmly as she can.

But just like Fitz before him, Ward seems determined to stay put. "This isn't just some sort of drug. This isn't science, Jemma. It's real. It's love."

Jemma grimaces and she can't help but notice that Skye is most definitely not smiling now. "Actually, love _is_ science." She tells him. "Which is exactly how we've all ended up in this mess in the first place."

"What's going on here?" Three heads turn in the direction of the lab doors, where Fitz is standing holding a tray with a kettle, two mugs and a plate of cookies on it. "What are you doing here Agent Ward?"

Jemma covers her face with her hands. "Lovely."

Fitz sets down the tray on one of the tables and walks over to where Ward is standing. Skye figures if this whole thing wasn't such a mess that it would be hilarious. Because Fitz exuding jealousy over Jemma is comedic gold. Maybe she'll laugh about it later.

"Talking to Jemma. Getting to know her." Ward says almost defensively. "What are _you_ doing here?"

"Bringing her tea." Fitz retorts. "Like she asked me to."

Ward looks hurt when he glances back at Jemma. "You asked him to bring you tea?"

"Out!" Jemma snaps, pointing toward the lab doors. "Both of you get out and don't come back until I ask you to!"

"But, Jemma, the tea…"

"You can't seriously want me to leave. Are you just trying to make it seem that way so Fitz doesn't get his feelings hurt?"

"Get out!" Jemma commands once more. "Now. Go."

Thankfully, both Ward and Fitz slink out of the lab and Jemma lets out a sigh of relief. Skye lets out a low whistle, grinning. "I didn't know you had it in you, Agent Simmons." She teases. "All forceful and in control. I like it."

Jemma groans. "Not you too." She mumbles.

"I'm kidding." Skye assures her. She stands up and pats Jemma on the shoulder. "I'm still me." She walks over to where Fitz abandoned the tea tray and picks up one of the cookies. "So, why is everyone in love with _you_ anyway? Not that I'm saying…you know…that they shouldn't…" She clears her throat and shoves the rest of the cookie in her mouth before she can keep talking.

Jemma doesn't seem to notice her stammering or red cheeks. "That is an excellent question." She mumbles. "It could be as simple as one of my hairs ending up in the compound by accident. Or an eyelash or skin particles. It could be a number of things."

"Or maybe everyone on The Bus has been harboring secret feelings for you this whole time." Skye teases, bringing the mugs back over to the table and handing one to Jemma.

Jemma just scoffs and rolls her eyes. "I'm quite sure that is _not_ the case." She remarks.

Skye arches an eyebrow. "Why not?"

For some reason, Jemma feels herself start to blush. "Well…it's just…it's ridiculous." She says. "People do not harbor secret feelings for someone like me."

Skye furrows her brow and looks like she's about to protest. So Jemma continues, "Besides, I known Fitz for years. If his feelings were romantic in any way, I would know by now. And I'm simply not Agent Ward's type."

"Smart, beautiful, funny, thoughtful…you're totally right. Not his type at all." Skye teases and pokes Jemma gently in the side.

Jemma hopes Skye doesn't notice the flush spreading from her cheeks down her neck. "I'm not sure that discussing my attributes is going to help us come up with our antiserum."

"There you go with the 'us' thing again. I'm pretty sure only one of us in this room was two PhDs." Skye smirks. "I'll just sit back and watch the magic happen."

"Well, I appreciate your faith in me." Jemma mutters. "I just hope it's not misplaced. I'm not sure I can deal with another encounter with a lovesick Fitz or Ward."

Skye watches her as she works and Jemma finds her eyes being drawn in Skye's direction more often than not. Skye has her elbows resting on the surface of the table and her chin propped up in one hand while she absently twists a strand of hair around her finger.

She notices Jemma staring at her and smiles, arching an eyebrow. "What?"

Jemma quickly looks away, picking up one of the pipettes at random and studying it intently. "What what?"

"You were staring at me." Skye says and Jemma doubts she's going to be able to deny that fact.

"Oh well, yes, I was…wondering if there was some way to test to figure out why you seem to be immune to the love potion and if we could use that to our advantage." Jemma is impressed with her sudden ability to improvise a lie. "That's all."

If Jemma isn't mistaken, Skye actually looks a little disappointed. Which is completely ridiculous, of course. "Oh, right." Skye shrugs. "I'm not sure that would actually work though…"

Jemma doesn't get the chance to pursue this line of thinking any further because Coulson's voice comes through the intercom system, requesting Jemma's presence in his office. Jemma blanches and looks over at Skye. "Why do I get the feeling that Agent Coulson is not going to find the humor in this whole love potion debacle?"

God only knows what type of trouble Ward and Fitz have gotten into since she threw them out of the lab. They probably decided to settle the question of who liked her best like a couple of mountain goats and their head butting and displays of masculinity probably resulted in Lola becoming dinted or scratched. Jemma feels her stomach turn at the idea. Please, _please_ let Lola be okay.

Skye looks toward the ceiling with a suspicious look on her face before glancing back toward Jemma. "Want me to come with you?"

_Yes_, Jemma wants to say. Maybe if Skye is hanging around, Coulson won't use his strict voice on her. But Jemma just shakes her head. "No, it'll be fine. It might be better actually. I can explain the situation without using the words 'love potion.'"

"It _is_ a love potion." Skye remarks. "Just accept it. You made a love potion. You're like a witch doctor."

Jemma glares at her on her way out of the lab. She is _not_ a witch doctor. She is a SHIELD scientist, thank you very much. But she's starting to wonder where her SHIELD scientist good judgment went when she thought it would be a good idea to create a chemical compound that mimicked sensations of being in love. Hopefully they can just keep this between them and word doesn't have to get back to anyone at the Academy.

Jemma is relieved when she doesn't run into Fitz or Ward on her way to Coulson's office. She knocks on the door and fidgets impatiently until he tells her to come inside. She figures that it's a good sign that he's not scowling at her and he even gestures for her to take a seat in the chair across from his desk.

"Sir, allow me to explain-" Jemma begins preemptively but Coulson holds up a hand and she immediately falls silent. She's pretty sure that's his super power.

"You don't need to explain anything, Simmons." Coulson tells her. "In fact, I feel like I'm the one who has some explaining to do."

Jemma's brow furrows and she's pretty sure that it's her confusion that keeps her from saying anything right away.

Coulson pauses, a thoughtful expression on his face. "Listen, Simmons, I consider you to be a very valuable member of the team. I'm not sure what we would do without you. What _I_ would do without you."

Oh. Shit. "Sir, _please_-"

"I know what you're thinking and you're right. Normally I'm not one to break the rules and ignore protocol. But it's not like I was anticipating something like this. Developing feelings for a member of my own team. It's just not something that I do." Coulson smiles almost indulgently, as though he's humoring himself.

Jemma squirms uncomfortably in her chair.

"But life is short. No one knows this better than I do." Coulson continues. "We shouldn't get so hung up on rules and protocol. We shouldn't deny ourselves the things that will make us happy."

"Sir, please stop." Jemma is pretty sure that the tone of her voice could be described as a whimper. "Just think about what you're saying-"

"I've thought about it." Coulson assures her. "And I know it sounds crazy. Believe me, I know. I know that we're not…we don't make sense at first glance. I know I'm a bit older than you but I think there are certain advantages that could come from that and-"

Jemma claps her hands over her ears and squeezes her eyes shut. "Please, sir, I'm begging you. I know you are not yourself. I know you're just under the influence of the love potion and you don't mean any of this but I am begging you to stop talking because I will remember this for the rest of my life." In fact, she's pretty sure that she'll already have some mental scarring that will never go away and she would love to minimize the damage.

Coulson looks disappointed but he relents anyway. "I guess we can always talk about this later. Hopefully we'll have no shortage of time together in the future." He gives her a tentative smile.

It might not be dignified but Jemma practically runs out of Coulson's office, sliding the door closed behind her with a look of relief on her face. She needs to figure out a way to reverse the effects of the love potion as quickly as possible.

"I'm guessing it didn't go well?" Jemma looks up in surprise when she hears Skye voice right beside her. Skye is leaning against the wall outside Coulson's office with her arms crossed over her chest and a slightly impatient look on her face.

"What are you doing here?" Jemma questions, even though it's a little embarrassing how happy she is to see Skye. Having her perfect, normal Skye in the midst of all the chaos that she brought upon herself is definitely a relief.

Skye shrugs. "I couldn't just sit around waiting for you to get back. I got bored. I'm impatient." Skye tells her with a smirk. She gives Jemma the once over and then smirks. "Why do I get the feeling that Coulson wasn't yelling at you for making a love potion."

Jemma frowns and takes a deep breath. "I'd like to stop thinking about it, actually." She tells Skye firmly. "We need the antiserum."

Skye looks almost amused, like she's going to press for details but then she just grimaces and seems to think better of it. "Yeah, good idea."

The fact that they still don't pass Ward or Fitz is a little bit disconcerting for Jemma because now she's imagining all sorts of trouble that they could have gotten into. Ward has probably thrown Fitz out of the plane or something to get rid of the competition. But it's also a relief because she's not sure she could deal with round two of shutting down their advances.

They pass May in the lounge and at first Jemma doesn't think anything of it; she's too busy trying to figure out how to make this whole situation better. But then she notices the way that May is looking at her and she's become very familiar with that particular expression over the past hour or two.

Jemma quickens her pace but it's already too late. May calls her name and for some reason Jemma stops and turns in her direction instead of bolting toward the lab. Stupid manners.

For a moment, they all just stand there staring at each other. May's eyes flick toward Skye dismissively before settling on Jemma's face and Jemma feels like she can almost, _almost_ see the hint of a smile on May's face. "You look like you have a lot on your mind." She remarks.

Jemma just nods. "Yes. Uh…I'm in the middle of an experiment actually so I had best…" She gestures in the direction of the lab and takes a step back.

"There are a few relaxation techniques that I use. They would be great for clearing your mind and getting rid of the tension in your body." May tells her. "I could teach them to you."

"Thank you Agent May but…another time perhaps." Jemma says quickly, forcing a smile on her face. The last thing she needs is for May to suggest another way to help her with tension. She doubts that she'll ever recover.

May just nods but she doesn't seem interested in letting Jemma slip away. "Or we could work on some your field training. I know you never passed your field assessments and I think we all know by now that you're doing a lot more than just staying in the lab. I could show you a few things. You should be able to protect yourself." May takes a step toward her.

Jemma glances over at Skye because she honestly can't figure out if May is under the influence of the love potion or just really interested in her safety all of the sudden. But Skye doesn't look all that amused; her jaw is squared and her hands are clinched into fists. Jemma looks back at May before she can think too much on Skye's change in demeanor.

"You are quite right, Agent May." Jemma says. "But now is not the best time. Another time, perhaps. Later."

Jemma turns around quickly and grabs Skye's arm and propels them down the hallway toward the lab without further hesitation. "That was quite bizarre." She mumbles to Skye once they're away from May.

"I think that was May flirting with you." Skye remarks. "I definitely think that was her version of flirting."

Jemma breathes a sigh of relief when they are back in the lab. And it's empty, which is definitely a plus. "Okay, your job is to make sure that no one comes in until I've figured this out." She tells Skye firmly. "I can't deal with anymore distractions."

Skye gives her a salute. Jemma takes a breath, steels her resolve and walks back over to her lab table. She really, _really_ needs to get this figured out.

It's a relief when Jemma feels herself start to get lost in her work. All of the stress of what she's done to the team and the strange encounters that she's had with all of them start to fall away and the only thing in her mind are the steps she needs to take to put everything right again.

Occasionally Jemma finds her eyes being drawn in Skye's direction but she tells herself it's just because she's making sure that there isn't anyone lurking outside the lab doors, hoping to come in and vie for her attention. But there's just Skye, perched on the edge of one of the tables and staring out the lab doors like she's either taking her guard duties very seriously or is completely lost in thought.

Jemma feels a twinge of disappointment in her chest and she looks away quickly. Even though she knew it was completely stupid and ridiculous, there had always been a part of her that was holding out hope that maybe things could be different between Skye and herself. That maybe one day Skye's feelings of friendship and affection would grow deeper roots the way that Jemma's already had. But all this hullabaloo with the love potion has pretty much squashed that idea. If even a chemical compound can't get Skye to look twice at her then Jemma is pretty sure that nothing will. And she feels annoyed for being disappointed.

But, despite the fact that her thoughts continue to stray toward Skye, Jemma manages to make some headway with her antiserum. Of course, there's no way to know if it'll actually work until she tries it out. And if it doesn't, she'll pretty much be starting from scratch because she'll have no idea of knowing _why_ it didn't work and suddenly Jemma feels like this whole thing is useless and she groans and lets her head falls into her hands.

"Hey," Skye says and Jemma looks up to find that she's already closed the distance between them and is standing next to her, "you okay?"

Jemma just sighs and shakes her head. "This is useless. There are too many variables to take into consideration and I don't…" She looks at Skye with a hopeless expression on her face. "I've ruined everything."

"Don't say that." Skye chides. "If anyone can figure out how to make everyone go back to normal and stop acting like total idiots, it's you. You got this."

Jemma tries to force a smile on her face; she tries to imbue herself with the same confidence that Skye seems to have in her. But it's hard and she doesn't know if it's just because things seem hopeless or because Skye is standing so close to her. And it's at that moment that she realizes that Skye is looking at her the same way that May was earlier and she doesn't have a chance to appropriately respond to this revelation before the lab doors whoosh open and they both turn in that direction.

Ward comes waltzing into the lab, that smoldering grin still in place. Jemma just barely manages to suppress a groan. Skye lets out an annoyed huff and turns toward Ward. "You aren't supposed to be here." She informs him frankly.

But, of course, Ward just ignores her, making a beeline for Jemma. "So I wanted to get you something fancier but it'll have to wait until we touch down in Turkey but…here." He holds out a stack of candy bars and Jemma looks up at him, confused.

"Those are mine!" Skye protests, moving to snatch the candy away from him. "You went through my stash. I told you about that in confidence!"

Ward wrestles the candy away from her and glares. "They're for Jemma." He snaps. His glare disappears when he looks back at Jemma and he offers up the candy once more. "It's not exactly a box of chocolates but it'll have to do for now."

Jemma takes the candy away from Ward and lays it on the table behind her. Her fingers brush against the syringe that she filled with the antiserum and the little voice in the back of her head goes _ah, what the hell_.

So Jemma picks up the syringe and smiles sweetly at Ward. "Hold out your arm, please." She bats her Bambi-eyes at him in hopes that she can distract him from the fact that she's holding a needle in her hand.

Not that she needed to bother. Ward sticks out his arm immediately, looking pleased to be of service. His smile quickly disappears when she jabs the needle into his arm and Jemma really hopes that this is going to work and that she's not going to kill him or make things worse or something. "Ouch." Ward says, looking like a wounded puppy. "What was that for?"

"Your own good." Jemma says, as she withdraws the needle. "Hopefully." She presses a cotton ball to his skin to absorb the little droplet of blood.

Ward reaches up to cover her hand with his own and Jemma sighs, suddenly feeling like she just wants to climb into bed and pull the covers over her head and never get up again. Skye has that grim look on her face again and her hands clinched into fists. Ward is the only one who actually looks happy.

But slowly, Ward's smile fades and he just starts to look confused. He glances down at his hand holding Jemma's and pulls away quickly, taking a step back. He looks at Jemma and then Skye and back to Jemma. "I…uh…" Ward purses his lips and looks more confused than Jemma has ever seen him. "Did all of that…actually happen? Or am I just having flashbacks to some sort of bad, embarrassing dream?"

Jemma scoffs but tries not to be too annoyed at the implication that Ward finding her attractive and flirting with her is akin to having a nightmare. She has more important things to focus on anyway. Like the fact that the antiserum appears to have worked.

"It wasn't your fault, Ward." Jemma assures him. "Actually, it was mine. And I am very, _very_ sorry."

She's sure that she's never been sorrier in her life, honestly.

Ward clears his throat and just shrugs. "Yeah, it's, you know, no big deal." He sighs and glances toward the cargo hold. "I have to go, uh, let Fitz out of a storage closet."

Skye starts laughing and tries to stifle it when Ward glares at her. Jemma gets another syringe and gives it to Ward before he heads out of the lab. Once he's gone, Skye just starts laughing again, shaking her head. "Remind me never to fight with Ward over the same girl." She remarks. "Clearly he fights dirty."

Jemma tries not to dwell too much on her phrasing. Instead, she just fills two more syringes with the antiserum and gives them to Skye. She's not in the mood to face anyone else until they've had the antiserum. And even then…well, Jemma still isn't opposed to the whole getting into bed and hiding out there for the next ten years plan that she had earlier.

Skye hurries off to find Coulson and May and Jemma sighs and drops into one of the chairs and closes her eyes. She is never, _ever_ going to do a non-SHIELD sanctioned experiment again.

Jemma stays just like that until she hears the lab doors open again and Skye comes walking back in. She grins at Jemma and gives her a thumbs-up. "I think we're all back to normal." She sets the empty syringes on the table. "I told you that you could do it."

"I just got lucky." Jemma mumbles. "That definitely could have been much more disastrous."

Not that it wasn't disastrous enough.

Skye leans against the table with a shrug. "At least no one tried to kiss you. And Ward didn't eat any of my chocolate. So that's a definite plus."

"Well, as long as the chocolate is safe." Jemma teases and Skye just rolls her eyes. "I'm still curious about one thing though."

Skye arches an eyebrow. "Isn't that what got you into this mess in the first place?" She teases. "Being curious?"

Jemma just ignores her. Even though she thinks Skye has a fair point. "I can't figure out why you weren't affected by the compound. Scientifically, it makes no sense. There's no reason you should have been immune."

She's trying to look at this from a strictly scientific standpoint, of course. Her own personal desires and disappointments have no place in her curiosity.

Skye just shrugs. "Maybe I wasn't immune." She says casually.

Jemma just looks at her doubtfully. "Maybe I've just had more practice with keeping my feelings to myself than they have." Skye adds.

Jemma's brow knits as she thinks about Skye's words and she suddenly realizes what Skye is saying and she looks up at the other girl with wide eyes. And she remembers Skye's response to her question about whether the love potion was taking affect and suddenly it all clicks into place. _I feel the same as always_. Sure she had other things on her mind to worry about but Jemma can't help but kick herself for not thinking more into that phrasing before.

"You don't mean…"

Skye just shrugs and quickly shakes her head. "It's not a big…it's not weird or…I mean…" She waves her hand dismissively. "It doesn't matter."

Jemma stands up and kisses Skye because she thinks that if another second passes without her doing exactly that then she might never kiss her. "Trust me," Jemma says, "it matters."

Skye looks surprised but she's able to recover herself enough to slip her arm around Jemma's waist when Jemma moves away from her. "You should kiss me again." She says coyly. "For science."

Jemma throws back her head and laughs and Skye grins at the sound. "That is the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard."

But she kisses Skye again anyway. You know, for science.

* * *

The following morning, Coulson is already in the kitchen making a pot of coffee when Jemma comes in to start boiling water for tea and she feels her cheeks grow bright red and she thinks about turning and running the other direction. But it's already too late because Coulson has already spotted her and his cheeks are growing pretty red as well, if Jemma isn't mistaken.

They stand there and Jemma is pretty sure that no silence in the history of the world has ever been as awkward as this one.

Finally Coulson clears his throat. "Listen Simmons, I…" He pauses and clears his throat once more. "Let's just never mention it again, okay?"

Jemma breathes a sigh of relief. "Excellent idea, sir."

**end.**


End file.
